Don Simon Ysidro My Hero, My Protector
by Inwe Calaelen
Summary: Those Who Hunt The Night by Barbara Hambly - Don Simon Ysidro is the Asher family's protector. What happens when he falls in love with one? What will happen to her abusive boyfriend? R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Don Simon Ysidro, though I would like to. I do own Tally Asher.  
  
A/N: This chapter is an entry in Don Simon's Journal. Yes, I am quite aware that vampires should not keep journals, for fear of being discovered. Please, no flames about this.  
  
I see her every night, I even talk to her. But she doesn't talk to me. She doesn't notice me. She looks right through me. But how can she notice me? Almost no one even knows of my existence. I hide in the shadows.  
  
I talk to her while she's asleep. I sing her songs I once heard. Some are from her time, some from mine.  
  
Sometimes she wakes up while I am singing to her, and I must hide. She must not know of me yet. They all do, the Asher's, eventually. I swore to protect them, and how can I protect them properly if they know nothing of me. I swore to protect the Asher's. Professor James Asher asked it of me. A promise no one knew of in return for a bit of help for myself and the others like me that abide in London.  
  
But I never dreamed it would lead to this. This is a human feeling, and I am not human. I was once, but have not been for a long time. Nor will I ever again be human.  
  
I wish that she could know of me. But not yet. I have just over four months left. Then she shall know me.  
  
I suppose I can wait that long. After all, I have waited nearly seventeen years. It is always hard to wait for an Asher to reach eighteen, however these past two years have been the hardest. These past two years I've fallen in love with the señorita. However, they are almost over with. At least she'll know about me. I do hope she will talk with me as well. I must go now. Dawn is approaching.  
  
Don Simon Ysidro 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I seriously wouldn't mind owning Ysidro, but I don't. :::cries:::  
  
A/N: This is a letter written the day after Ysidro met Tally. Forgive me for the loose format, I tried to make it like a letter between friends.  
  
Dear Don Simon, June 6, 2004  
  
I'm glad I finally got to meet you. It's nice to know I've got someone watching over me. I know that I haven't really known you for that long, but I feel like I have known you all my life. Like I could tell you anything.  
  
Dad says that you come see me at night. Do you really? If so, why didn't you ever talk to me? Do you sing at night? Sometimes, after everyone else is asleep, I think I hear singing and talking. Am I crazy, or is it you?  
  
I'm so happy. My boyfriend is taking me out Friday. We don't have to be back until 2:00 AM! We've never been together so late. We're going to a movie, then to hang out at his place. His parents are leaving Thursday, and won't be back until Monday. We'll have full run of the place! I have to go now. It's time for bed. Write me back or wake me up or something.  
  
Love Always,  
Tally Asher 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Don Simon Ysidro. The plot's mine. Tally Asher's mine. Tally's boyfriend's mine. That's about it.  
  
Dearest Tally , Wednesday, June 6, 2004  
  
It was a pleasure meeting you as well.  
  
Yes, my darling, I do come to see you. I have since the night you were born. However, I could not talk to you while you were awake and conscious. It was for your own protection. I had to wait until you were seventeen to allow you to know about me. And yes, dear Tally, I do sing to you.  
  
I am glad to you and your boyfriend are allowed the time together. I was, however, unaware that you had a boyfriend. How old is he? What is he like? Does he treat you well? I expect a letter detailing the answers to these questions.  
  
How are things going for you in school? What are your classes? Do you like them?  
  
I am asking you these questions because I wish to get know you better. What are passions? What upsets you? What makes you smile? What makes you laugh? I expect a letter on these as well.  
  
I hope to see you soon, and awake, my darling Tally.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Don Simon Ysidro 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I own Tally, Jake and the plot.  
  
Dear Don Simon, June 7, 2004  
  
I'm glad it's you I hear at night and not my own psychotic brain.  
  
As for seeing you, I can stay up as late as I want Saturday. My parents are leaving that morning for the weekend. So, I'll see you then.  
  
About my boyfriend. Yeah. Jake is...nice. He's eighteen. He really is good to me. If he sometimes gets upset, well that's my fault. He never hurts me physically, much. But when I make him mad he calls me a stupid psycho and asks why he even started going out with me. But he never means it. He always makes up for it. Usually with charms for the charm bracelet he gave me on our first date.  
  
We've been together almost six months. He's always hugging and kissing and touching me. I just wish he wouldn't touch me so much. Jake is what you might call...overbearing. But I love him. He says he'll never leave me and always keep me happy. As long as I keep him happy. He's so sweet.  
  
I have to go now. Class is starting. See you soon. Write me back or wake me up.  
  
Love Always, Tally Asher 


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, June 7, 2004 Dearest Tally,  
  
I will be glad to see you on Saturday. I shall look forward to our meeting. I shall look forward to our meeting. However, I must admit your letter has me worried for your safety.  
Tell me, darling Tally, does he seem possessive to you? You call him overbearing. Does this mean he acts as if you belong to him? Dear Tally, this boyfriend of yours, does he touch you in places he shouldn't. Have you told him not to touch you so much? Dearest, does he know your parents will be gone this weekend?  
To be perfectly frank, my lovely señorita, I have taken a vow to protect you. Should you need my help let me know.  
Tally dearest; it used to be that some people would put chains on the wrists of servants and slaves. Does your boyfriend become upset when your are not wearing? How is it that you must keep him happy?  
My dear darling Tally, please be careful tomorrow night. I do not wish for anything to happen to you. If you should require my assistance, simply net me know.  
  
Sincerely yours, Don Simon Ysidro 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday, June 8, 2004 Don Simon,  
  
I'm going to start addressing your letters like that because it looks weird writing "Dear Don Simon,".  
First of all, You don't need to worry about me. And, if I need help, I'll ask for it. But right now, I'm going to try to answer all your questions.  
School ... hmmm. Well, it's alright. I get good grades. I'm taking American Government, Choir, Math, and Psychology. All of them are hard, but I almost always get my homework done at school.  
About my boyfriend, Jake, I guess he is possessive. He gets upset if I talk to other guys, which is one of the reasons I'd never tell him about you.  
He touches me anywhere he wants. But, Silly Simon, of course I've told him not to touch me so much. He just laughs and tickles me.  
No, Simon, he doesn't know my parents will be gone. I don't want him to know. He'll probably find out and get upset. I don't care. I want the weekend to myself. Is that wrong of me?  
I never thought about the whole bracelet issue. You know, his ancestors owned a slave plantation. Do you think that the bracelet Jake gave me is like his form of chain? I don't know. I am so confused.  
He does get upset if I forget to put the bracelet on. This one time, he saw I wasn't wearing my bracelet. It was like 5 minutes before school started. So he dragged me into his car and drove to my house. I couldn't find the bracelet. I looked everywhere for 15 minutes. He slapped me twice. I finally found it between my bed and nightstand. I don't take it off anymore.  
I have to go. Jake's here. I'll see you soon.  
  
Love always, Tally Asher 


End file.
